It is known to apply a metal cutting strip to a carton for cling film so that cling film withdrawn from the carton can be cut on the metal cutting strip. The metal strip may be applied by a machine such as a Faustel D17 Edger. In the machine, metal sheet from a roll is advanced by passing between driven rollers. The sheet enters a guide comprising a shallow slot. The guide is angled downwardly at its end and directs the sheet between a block and a lower die. An upper die is movable to cut the sheet. The upper die also includes pins which pass through the block and lower die to perforate the sheet before it is cut. This perforating action leaves downwardly extending teeth around each perforation. When the upper die has cut a strip from the sheet, the strap is held onto the die by suction and is carried down onto a carton blank where the pressure of the upper die forces the teeth into the carton to mechanically fix the metal strip to the carton.
The known method is relatively slow and the metal strip blunts the dies relatively quickly so that they must be re-sharpened.